


Once upon a time

by thefirstremarkablelimit



Category: Morrissey (Musician), The Smiths
Genre: Canon Related, Crossdressing, During Canon, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Party, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 06:09:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18654499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefirstremarkablelimit/pseuds/thefirstremarkablelimit
Summary: Джонни, мрачно вручавший приглашения, написанные каллиграфическом почерком подружки, предупредил, что у Энджи есть давняя мечта – хочет она одеться диснеевской принцессой, а Марра, само собой, сделать принцем хотя бы на вечер – это, дескать, и будет ей подарком.





	Once upon a time

**Author's Note:**

> в доказательство тому, что я могу писать не только ангстодрамы-слёзовыжималки
> 
> пожалуйста, не относитесь к этому серьезно

Тематические вечеринки были одним из тех скучных занятий, которых Стивен предпочитал избегать с детских лет под любым предлогом: как-то не вдохновляла его необходимость подбирать костюм по заданному шаблону. Нет, конечно, он старался относиться к одежде как к средству самовыражения, но, тем не менее, до Дэвида Боуи ему было далеко — размах не тот и лень возиться с образами, цветов и прически вполне достаточно. Но сегодня случай был исключительный: Джонни и Энджи, празднующие Хэллоуин и свои дни рождения в один день, устраивали вечеринку «для своих». Обычное веселое сборище, без презентов и персональных поздравлений, только узкий круг: Энди, Майк, их девушки, сами хозяева и, собственно, одиночка Моррисси. Джонни, мрачно вручавший приглашения, написанные каллиграфическом почерком подружки, предупредил, что у Энджи есть давняя мечта — хочет она одеться диснеевской принцессой, а Марра, само собой, сделать принцем хотя бы на вечер — это, дескать, и будет ей подарком. И ждет, что все поддержат ее инициативу и придут в сказочных обликах, придуманных несколько десятилетий назад.

Вопреки опасениям Джонни, ребята посмеялись и восприняли идею положительно, девчонки были просто счастливы, и гитарист, у которого как гора с плеч свалилась, вздохнул с облегчением и больше об этом не вспоминал. В общем, все были довольны, кроме Стивена: ему в срочном порядке пришлось отсматривать детские фильмы с привязчивыми песенками, посоветованные старшей сестрой, явно более осведомленной в этом вопросе. Моррисси чувствовал себя самым старым человеком в мире: кряхтя над банальностью сюжета и одинаковостью судеб главных героинь, он не испытывал к ним ни жалости, ни симпатии. Во-первых, он не верил в существование непогрешимых женщин, коих являли собой принцессы, а во-вторых, был прекрасно осведомлен о первоисточниках — лишь история Белоснежки была более или менее близка к оригиналу. Этими соображениями он поделился с сестрой, и Джеки вполушутку ответила, что Стиву с его запросами наряд принцессы подошел бы больше, чем остальным, и внимание прекрасного принца, как пить дать, было бы приковано к нему. Вот это было уже интересно.

А дальше начались долгие и упорные поиски ателье, где на него не посмотрели бы как на умалишенного трансвестита, и таких, разумеется, не оказалось. Пришлось опять обращаться к сестре, которая вначале наотрез отказывалась позориться перед исполнителями заказа явно мужскими мерками, но когда Стивен в качестве живого примера отрицания маскулинности вспомнил о любимых The New York Dolls, Джеки едва не взвыла, поняв, что разговор будет долгим. В общем, платье для него сшили прямо к назначенному дню: с высоким накрахмаленным воротом, декольте, рукавами-фонариками и длинной юбкой в пол, оно идеально подходило по росту и пропорциям. В дополнение к наряду сестра купила красный ободок с бархатным бантиком посередине — чтоб совсем канонично было, — да и от корсета Стивен не отказался, он обожал детали. С обувью, правда, произошла накладка: туфель такого размера не существовало в природе, но ходить весь вечер на каблуках Моррисси и сам не хотел — ему еще по сцене скакать в ближайшее время.

— А без этого никак? — спросил Стив, с тоской глядя на косметичку в руках сестры.

— Ты же Белоснежка, — беспечно ответила Джеки, не отрываясь от поисков пудреницы.

Стивен чувствовал себя бетонной стеной в недавно отстроенном доме — так его отштукатурили: Джеки подвела брату глаза — благо, не слишком явно, но на побелевшем под слоями пудры лице они заметно выделялись, — и нанесла немного румян. Губы в алый Моррисси красить запретил — он и так был похож на гребаного Роберта Смита больше обычного. Когда всё было готово, Стив критически осмотрел собственное отражение в зеркале: там мазнул, тут подправил, вытянул шею, похлопал ресницами, одернул волной идущую ткань и раздраженно повел плечами — очень короткие рукава, непривычно сковывающие движения. А эта адская штука на поясе! Стивен едва мог вдохнуть, но ярко выраженная талия того стоила. Вокалист вопросительно посмотрел на сестру, и та только пожала плечами — верный знак одобрения. Нет, если он не станет королевой этой вечеринки, бога точно не существует.

— Гомосексуальное кабаре, — серьезно подытожила Джеки, водрузив брату на голову ободок с бантиком. За дверью раздался шум притормозившего автомобиля. — Надеюсь, ты вернешься живым.

Стив благодарил мироздание за то, что таксист оказался угрюмым и погруженным в собственные мысли стариком: ему достаточно было услышать адрес прибытия, чтобы больше не задавать вопросов. Тот, казалось, даже внимание не обратил на необычный внешний вид пассажира, хотя самого интересного, а именно — платья видно не было: у Стивена было огромное пальто-пончо с капюшоном и крыльями летучей мыши вместо рукавов. Моррисси специально покинул дом чуть позже, чем следовало, чтобы уж точно прийти самым последним — эдакое эффектное появление, которого никто не ожидал, — но нервничал всё же изрядно. Нет, ребята, конечно, понимающие, он им все уши про нью-йоркских куколок прожужжал, показывал фотки и постеры, но мало ли что… Вдруг кто-нибудь оскорбится или чьи-то эстетические чувства будут задеты? Следовало бы перед выходом выпить для храбрости, но теперь уж, как говорится, поздняк метаться: главное — доехать в целости и сохранности.

Не так-то просто вылезать из машины, когда ты накрашенный мужик в платье в Манчестере восьмидесятых: одной рукой пытаешься прикрыть лицо, другой — открыть дверь, потом освободившейся вытаскиваешь из машины личные вещи, надеясь, что никто не пройдет мимо… И всё это так ужасающе долго, потому что нервничаешь и ноги подкашиваются. На пороге дома Марра рядком красовались тыквы с прорезями в виде устрашающей гримасы и треугольных глаз, из которых сочился свет. Наверное, Стиву тоже надо было принести с собой хоть какое-нибудь украшение, но, не очень большой любитель вечеринок, он ничего кроме цветов (у Энджи всё-таки день рождения), яблок и конфет с собой не взял. Яблоки ему пихнула сестра, и зачем — Моррисси не знал, он терпеть их не мог, но надеялся, что хоть кому-нибудь они пригодятся. Стивен постучал — и из глубины дома, перекрывая гул, раздался восторженный девичий голос: судя по всему, только вокалиста и не хватало, остальные были в сборе. Дверь распахнулась, и перед ним предстала поразительно красивая Энджи в образе Авроры: голубое платье, чуть оголенные плечи, на голове небольшая корона. Разве что волосы прежнего цвета, зато лежащие послушными локонами. Стивен невольно улыбнулся: настоящая принцесса.

— Стив! — девушка приветственно обняла гостя, а затем, отстранившись, прищурилась и внимательно пригляделась. — Ты что, накрасился?

— С днем рождения, — проигнорировав вопрос, ответил Моррисси. Потом, поцеловав Энджи в щеку, вручил букет и всё остальное. — Можно руки помыть?

— Конечно, — с удивленной улыбкой ответила Энджи и проследила взглядом Стивена, который, не снимая верхней одежды, прошел в уборную. Девушка провела пальцами по щеке — на подушечках остался след очень светлой пудры, еще и плащ этот… Малефисента что ли? Что ж, вполне в его стиле. — Ребята, Стив пришел!

Все немедленно высыпали в коридор, словно Моррисси был самой ожидаемой на вечеринке кинодивой, но больше всех радовался рок-н-ролльщик Джонни, которому было не очень комфортно в навязанной мультяшности. В комплекте помимо Спящей Красавицы имелись два принца, Золушка, Робин Гуд и леди Мэриан — все довольно банально, радовало только отсутствие второй Белоснежки. Стивен включил воду, скинул плащ и посмотрел в отражение: из зеркала на него уставились ярко-голубые глаза под густыми бровями, аккуратно очерченные и посему кажущиеся просто огромными на благородно бледном лице. Он быстро облизнул губы, чуть повернул голову и поправил съехавший набок ободок: может, зря от помады отказался?.. Нет, это уже чересчур. От волнения очень хотелось умыться, лицо под слоем макияжа будто тлело, чесались глаза, во рту пересохло — невыносимо, отвратительно. Стивен одернул юбку, бросил последний роковой взгляд в зеркало через плечо, выдохнул и толкнул дверь от себя.

— Ой…

Кто-то шумно вздохнул, а потом — гробовое молчание. Компания во все глаза смотрела на Моррисси, будто тот чудище заморское — впрочем, так оно в какой-то мере и было. В последний раз Стивена одаривали такими взглядами классе, кажется, в восьмом, когда на тот момент близкая подруга решила поэкспериментировать над своей внешностью, а заодно и ему осветлила затылок — желтые волосы смотрелись мило, изрядно бесили учителей, но восхищали (он это знал) одноклассников. В повисшей тишине Моррисси начал нервничать по-настоящему, но нужно было что-то делать, ведь любой фарс должен быть доведен до конца. Выждав мгновение, Стив упер одну руку в бок, вскинул подбородок и посмотрел с вызовом — и не на кого-нибудь, а прямо на Джонни, как какая-нибудь топ-модель. И это получилось настолько картинно, а посему — забавно и круто, что всеобщее оцепенение прошло моментально. Энджи, не сдержавшись, хихикнула, ее примеру последовали все остальные, лишь один Марр молчал и продолжал завороженно пялиться на вокалиста — вот тебе и внимание прекрасного принца. Отсмеявшийся Рурк ретировался в другую комнату, через минуту вернулся с наполненным стаканом в руках и протянул его Стивену.

— Благодарю, — Моррисси, окончательно вжившись в образ миледи, скромно опустил глаза и отпил из протянутого стакана. Кажется, там был ром с водкой и какой-то фруктовой мешаниной — ядреная, должно быть, штука.

Стив расслабился, только когда вся толпа перекочевала в гостиную, где в проигрывателе тихо крутился дебютный альбом Игги Попа. Моррисси не мог сказать, что исполнитель ему симпатичен, но определенный шарм в нем, конечно, был. Кроме того, треки отлично вписывались в мрачную атмосферу наступающего Дня всех святых: гнетущие, тягучие, с фирменным баритоном, а если еще и брать в расчет легенду, согласно которой земляк Йен Кертис повесился именно под этот альбом, картина выходила просто изумительная. Периодически Стивен ловил на себе взгляды Джонни, тот вообще вел себя как заколдованный, и, хоть это и смущало, было всё же страсть как приятно. Не каждый день с таким откровенным восторгом встречаешься, особенно находясь рядом с очень хорошенькими девушками, которые, в отличие от Стива, хотя бы краситься умели. Корсет, поначалу ощутимо давящий, Моррисси почти перестал замечать, но оно и неудивительно: человек ведь ко всему привыкает.

Выпив еще, Стивен немного поболтал с Золушкой, по совместительству — девушкой Энди, которой выложил всю правду о прототипе ее героини — Зезолле, с детства проявлявшей склонность к убийству. Мачеху Зезолла прикончила с особой жестокостью: сломала ей шею крышкой сундука, над которым та склонилась в приступе жадного любопытства. И вообще с ноги будущей принцессы упала вовсе не хрустальная туфелька, а непритязательная галоша на пробковой платформе, которые в эпоху Ренессанса носили, чтобы не запачкать подол платья. Увидев на лице девушки ужас и искреннее непонимание, зачем ей всё это говорят, Моррисси решил не добавлять, что эта история и раньше была известна: еще, мол, в Древнем Египте фараон поразился маленькому размеру сандалика, принадлежавшего одной проститутке, нашел ее и женился… Девушка виновато улыбнулась и сразу увязалась за Энджи, идущей курить на балкон. Джонни, сидящий рядом и наблюдавший за диалогом Стива и Мэри от начала и до конца, заметив подлинную растерянность на лице друга, уткнулся в рукав-фонарик и расхохотался.

— И что я такого сказал?

— Я тебя обожаю, — просто ответил гитарист и, услышав первые ноты Pale Blue Eyes группы Velvet Underground, немедленно поднялся. Он чуть склонился, что при его росте было делать совсем необязательно — всего лишь знак приличия, — и протянул руку Стиву. Моррисси ухватился за ладонь Джонни, посмотрел ему в глаза и улыбнулся.

Золушка затянулась сигаретой: в обычной жизни она себе этого не позволяла, но сегодня что-то захотелось, к тому же очень многие курят, когда выпьют — ничего особенного. Мэри прищурилась, внимательно наблюдая за медленным танцем странной Белоснежки-акселератки и прекрасного принца — героя, благо, не ее романа. Джонни бережно держал Стивена за руку, другой прижимая к себе за пояс, неотрывно смотрел ему в глаза, и, чёрт возьми, даже сквозь балконную дверь можно было ощутить настоящую любовь. Моррисси, словно почувствовав чужой взгляд на себе, повернул голову в сторону Мэри и, не придумав ничего лучше, подмигнул. Теперь она еще больше растерялась и ткнула Спящую Красавицу в бок: вот, мол, полюбуйся, что они творят. Энджи в ответ только пожала плечами.

— Тебя вообще не смущает, что Джонни весь вечер пожирает Стива глазами?

— Да он всегда так делает, — Энджи выпустила струйку дыма и приветливо помахала вокалисту. — Стива нельзя не любить, он гений.

Мэри посмотрела на девушку как на сумасшедшую: неужели она правда ничего не замечает? Да рядом с ними же воздух плавится! С другой стороны, Энди ей тоже ни о чём подобном не говорил, может, она и в самом деле додумывает? Песня закончилась, и Джонни, как во всяком случае показалось Мэри, задержал ладонь Стивена в своей на несколько секунд дольше положенного. И это — при Энджи, да, на худой конец, при нормальных парнях — Энди и Майке! Ерунда какая-то, честное слово. И все вокруг вели себя так, будто ничего странного не происходит, словно это — обычное поведение двух друзей. Что ж, если это так, то Мэри ничего в дружбе не понимает, ведь ни в какой из реальностей она не могла представить себя танцующей с лучшей подругой с _таким_ влюбленным видом.

Время было позднее, и гости начали расходиться: несмотря на то, что места оказалось предостаточно, девушкам ночевать в чужом доме было некомфортно, а Энди и Майку оставалось согласиться. Стивен, привыкший к совместным ночным бдениям с гитаристом и порядком нетрезвый, покидать дом не торопился: столько всего надо обсудить, идей же, как обычно, гора! Энджи немного посидела с ребятами, иногда даже вставляя умные реплики, но ее запал довольно быстро иссяк — сказывалась усталость от приготовлений. Так Стив и Джонни остались наедине: первый полулежал на диване, будто утонувший в пышном платье, а второй смотрел вдаль и без зазрения совести курил прямо в комнате, ради приличия стоя рядом с приоткрытой балконной дверью. Джонни просто не хотелось покидать Стивена: вот выйдет он на пару минут, а Моррисси возьмет и исчезнет — больно он сегодня волшебный.

— А про Спящую Красавицу хочешь реальную историю?

— О нет, не начинай, — застонал Джонни. — Там опять какая-нибудь похабщина?

— А то! — Стивен обрадованно подскочил. — В итальянском оригинале сказки девушку отравили и оставили умирать в лесу, где ее нашел дворянин и… что бы ты думал, он сделал?

— Даже не знаю.

— Изнасиловал ее.

— О господи, — затушив сигарету, Марр подошел к столу и плеснул в стакан остатки рома. — Говорил я Энджи, не доведет эта затея до добра.

— Но это еще не всё, — продолжил Моррисси. — Красавица проснулась вовсе не от поцелуя прекрасного принца, а от непосредственного чуда деторождения. Дальше всё не очень интересно: классическая мясорубка из жажды мести и счастливый конец.

— Мерзость какая, — скривился Джонни. — Даже не хочу спрашивать, откуда ты это знаешь.

— Я просто любознательный. Дай-ка яблочко.

Джонни рассмеялся, взял из стоящей рядом вазочки невесть откуда взявшееся яблоко и осторожно бросил его другу. И в тот момент, когда Моррисси поймал фрукт, который ему даже не нравился, он вдруг понял, зачем ему вообще сунули тот пакет, и в частности — зачем ему понадобилось яблоко прямо сейчас. Он же, чёрт возьми, Белоснежка: хочешь не хочешь, а соответствовать придется. Стивен лукаво посмотрел на Марра, решительно вгрызся в яблоко, которое оказалось сладким и не таким уж противным, а затем, выждав секунд пять для порядка, охнул и откинулся на диван замертво. Джонни, среагировав на звук упавшего на пол фрукта, поначалу даже не понял, что произошло: он мельком взглянул на Стива и, увидев, что тот не подает признаков жизни, сразу же бросился к нему.

— Стив! Что с тобой? — Марр наклонился к Моррисси, вслушиваясь в его дыхание, и прикоснулся пальцами к сонной артерии: ни вдохов, ни выдохов не происходило, но робкий пульс всё же прослеживался — впрочем, знаний Джонни по медицине не хватило бы даже на оказание первой помощи. Гитариста затрясло от ужаса. — Стив, ты… Ты только не умирай, пожалуйста, я сейчас вызову неотложку.

— Джонни, стой! — Стивен схватил подорвавшегося паникера за руку. — Нормально всё со мной, просто я Белоснежка. Ты что, сказку не смотрел, право слово?

— Стив… — Джонни расширил глаза от ужаса. — Ты совсем больной? Я чуть с ума не сошел! А если бы тебе действительно стало плохо? Ты вообще понимаешь, что ты делаешь? Нельзя так шутить, идиот, я…

Моррисси разочарованно фыркнул, закатил глаза и резко притянул Марра к себе, только чтобы тот замолчал. Джонни ойкнул от неожиданности, завалился на Стивена, ткнувшись носом ему в щеку, и вокалист нежно коснулся его подбородка, повернув лицо к себе. Повисло молчание. Моррисси улыбнулся уголками губ, а Марр напряженно сглотнул, не в силах пошевелиться: сердце стучало так гулко и часто, что Джонни, казалось, ничего кроме его ударов не слышал. Всё замерло и будто бы сгустилось вокруг небольшого диванчика. Джонни смотрел Стивену в глаза: он понимал, чего от него ждут, но ужасно боялся сделать что-нибудь не так, хоть и делать тут было особо нечего — существовал лишь один вариант развития событий.

— Целовать-то ты меня будешь? — не прерывая зрительного контакта, тихо спросил Стивен.

Джонни ждал хоть какого-то знака, подтверждающего правильность хода его мыслей — и получил его: сократив оставшееся между ними расстояние в несколько миллиметров, он мягко поцеловал вокалиста. Стивен не любил сигареты и намертво въедающийся в кожу запах табачного дыма, но целоваться с курильщиком Марром с потрескавшимися губами оказалось приятно — да и, говоря честно, Моррисси вообще ни на какие посторонние ощущения внимание не обращал. Если вначале Стивен и думал, что ему достался очень уж нерешительный принц, то теперь готов был признать несостоятельность своих суждений: страсти ему было не занимать, между поцелуями Моррисси еле успевал сделать вдох.

У Джонни, нависающего над Стивом, затекли и гудели руки, а колени разъезжались на странной ткани юбки, но он не спешил менять положение, опять же из-за страха сделать что-то, что не понравилось бы другому. Стивен же будто прочитал его мысли: он решительно отстранил Марра и, ловко соскользнув с дивана, оседлал его бедра и положил ладони на плечи. Гладя Моррисси по спине, Джонни начал покрывать его шею легкими поцелуями, и тот, чувствуя на коже теплое дыхание, зажмурился от удовольствия. Стивен не помнил, когда в последний раз всё происходящее с ним ощущалось настолько хорошо и правильно и было ли подобное когда-либо в принципе, да это и неважно. Важно — что Джонни, кажется, немножко его любил, хоть и на один вечер, а остальное пусть катится к чертям.

— Хорошо, что ты не Спящая Красавица, — пробормотал Марр Стиву в шею, совсем не имея в виду необходимость выбирать между ним и Энджи. — Мне пришлось бы тебя изнасиловать.

— Ну уж нет, дорогуша, у нас всё было бы по взаимному согласию.

Джонни замер и поднял взгляд на вокалиста: тот, судя по его виду, был вполне серьезен. И что теперь делать с этим откровением? Бурная фантазия живо предложила ему несколько поз, в которых у них со Стивеном могло быть кое-что по тому самому согласию, и в брюках тотчас стало тесно. Марр взволнованно заерзал и попытался сдвинуть ноги: стояк в романтичный образ пары принца и принцессы как-то не вписывался, но Моррисси, удобно устроившийся на его коленях, никуда деваться не собирался. Более того — он как будто ненароком немного отодвинулся, потом плавно подался вперед и, не встретив сопротивления, повторил этот маневр еще и еще раз. Это уже не было случайностью. Джонни поперхнулся воздухом и притянул Стива к себе для нового поцелуя.

Он мечтал об этом весь вечер, как только увидел Стивена в доселе несвойственном ему образе: обнять, поцеловать, вдохнуть запах кожи — почему-то казалось, что и парфюм должен быть женским, но его, как всегда, не было вообще. Моррисси никогда не был хрупкого телосложения — даже наоборот, но, затянутый в корсет, он выглядел таким тоненьким, что Джонни было странно, как он раньше этого не замечал. У Марра не было проблем с оценкой себя и собственных возможностей, он прекрасно понимал, что вероятность того, что у них со Стивом что-то будет — как в анекдоте — 50%: либо будет, либо нет. И всё равно целовать его, касаться, знать, что это происходит по его инициативе, было удивительно и даже ирреально, поэтому он стремился запомнить каждую секунду, дабы навеки отпечатать в памяти момент их близости.

— Ты не против, если я попробую одну вещь? — прошептал Стивен, расстегнув пуговицу брюк Джонни. И этот вопрос был, скорее, «для галочки»: конечно, Джонни не против, он бы сейчас и с пятнадцатого этажа за компанию прыгнул. Марр отрицательно помотал головой — и Моррисси, удовлетворенный ответом, благодарно поцеловал его в щеку.

Стивен одернул юбку и опустился на колени перед гитаристом, который неотрывно следил за каждым его действием. Он даже не понял, в какой момент оказался обнажен ниже пояса, но его это волновало меньше всего, особенно теперь, когда длинные узловатые пальцы поглаживали его член. Джонни замер и напрягся всем телом, думая только о том, как бы не кончить в тот же миг — вот так позорно, от одного прикосновения, пусть и самого желанного. Моррисси осторожно провел по головке кончиком языка, обхватил ее губами и посмотрел на Марра снизу вверх: тот, шумно сглотнув, впился ногтями в обивку дивана. Его глаза, и так довольно темные, теперь и вовсе почернели — в окружающей тьме они казались двумя бездонными омутами, тонуть в которых было не то что не страшно, а очень приятно.

Немного осмелев, Стивен заглотил член глубже, примерно наполовину, одной рукой чуть сжимая его у основания. Другую он поместил на бедро Джонни для лучшей опоры. Сдерживаться у гитариста получалось из последних сил: хотелось зарыться пальцами Стиву в волосы, прижать к себе ближе, толкнуться навстречу, но остатки разума советовали не делать лишнего. За всеми попытками не причинить вокалисту неудобства или даже боли, Марр почти не позволял себе расслабиться — он уделял непропорционально много внимания мыслям о том, что не хочет, чтобы это заканчивалось, и Моррисси это чувствовал. Но так как с членом во рту говорить было проблематично, оставалось только действовать: на мгновение остановившись, он убрал ладонь с чужого бедра и взял Джонни за руку, чтобы переложить ее себе на затылок.

Едва Стивен успел вдохнуть, как утративший контроль над собой Марр подался навстречу его губам, уже совсем не робко, сжав его затылок каким-то полумассирующим движением. В горле Моррисси предательски запершило, но такая мелочь не имела значения, если Джонни было хорошо. Стивен еще плотнее обхватил член губами, ласкал его языком, с каждой секундой увеличивая темп, и голова кружилась то ли от недостатка воздуха, то ли от приглушенных стонов Марра, впившегося зубами в собственную ладонь. Всхлипнув, Джонни в последний раз резко толкнулся Стиву в рот и сразу оттянул его голову назад, схватив за волосы, но немного спермы на лицо всё равно попало. Моррисси смахнул капли с щеки и принялся рассматривать стремительно засыхающую жидкость вперемешку с пудрой с задумчивым видом. Попробовать, конечно, не решился — он предполагал, что эта штука на вкус мало приятная, даже если она принадлежит его гитаристу.

Джонни всегда удивляло, откуда в фильмах, книгах и иных произведениях искусства берется романтизация полового акта: все эти выкрики имени любимого в самый неожиданный момент или, не дай бог, разговоры в процессе. Во время секса (и даже некоторое время после) его голова была пуста, даже под дулом пистолета он не смог бы и двух слов связать, чего уж говорить о полноценном предложении? Стивен опустился на диван рядом и, довольный собой, откинулся на подушки, не говоря ни слова. Марр уткнулся вокалисту в шею и поцеловал, на что тот закинул руку Джонни на плечо и прижал к себе. Моррисси очень хотелось спросить, как он выглядит, но он понимал, что правдивой или хотя бы внятной оценки своего внешнего вида не дождется: гормоны — суровая штука.

— После такого я обязан на тебе жениться.

Серпом по яйцам. Ай да Джонни, ай да сукин сын.

— Единственное, что ты мне обязан, это проводить до дома, так как сменной одежды я не взял.

— Оставайся.

— Надолго ли?

— Навсегда.

Джонни выжидающе и серьезно посмотрел на Стивена, в ответ тот только беспомощно улыбнулся. Ни один из них не имел понятия, сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как все разошлись, оставив их предоставленными друг другу. Судя по тому, что тусклое солнце наполнило комнату сумрачным светом, несколько часов, которые пролетели непростительно быстро. Остановите землю, я сойду. Моррисси закрыл глаза, чувствуя, что его вот-вот смоет волной почти забытой тоски: в мыслях он уже лежал на одиноком плоту в океане отчаяния, и только голос Марра вывел его из оцепенения.

— Пойдем покурим?

И Стивен пошел.


End file.
